Panic
by CutieDoll
Summary: 'Te hare entrar en Panico' Kendall S. Kogan S & M!


¡Hola amores míos!

Asdfghjkl…

Contestación de ''Sonne'' abajo… se me ocurrió este fic cuando escuchaba a uno de mis grupos favorito Ánthrax. Tendrá una secuela llamada ''Master of Puppets'' pero al final sabrán el porque…

Disfruten…

''Te haré entrar en Pánico''

~Bestürzung~

Era la noche más fría que jamás se había visto en los Ángeles, vagando por las calles estaban los chicos; Kendall y Logan.

Había sido hoy la primera cita de ambos, solo que se congeló el clima, Logan estaba abrazado del rubio alto.

-Que día tan frío… - Dijo el pálido abrazando a Kendall.

-Lo sé, para la otra cita saldremos un día que no este tan horrible – Dijo burlón el chico de ojos verdes. Se habían sentado en una banca de un parque cercano, el lugar estaba solo y seria más fácil demostrar cuanto se amaban. Compartían besos y alguno que otro toque subido de tono.

Como Kendall conocía de toda la vida al castaño, creía que no había problema alguno con tocarlo de más.

-Oye, haces cosquillas Kenny – Susurró el castaño riendo.

El rubio comenzó a besar los dulces labios rosas del chico pálido, según el sabían en realidad a fresa, adictiva. Su lengua dominaba el beso y recorría toda la boca con amor, sin querer pasar a más.

Logan abrazó al rubio por el cuello tratando de profundizar un poco el beso, solo un poco. La lengua del alto empezó a lamer el labio inferior, sacándole un gemido a Logan. También abrazó con amor las pequeñas caderas del castaño.

La falta de aire comenzó a hacer falta y se separaron agitados… Logan miro con amor al rubio y le beso la mejilla.

-Fue el mejor beso que me hayan dado Kenny - Gimió el pálido buscando de nuevo los rosados labios del rubio Schmidt. – Te quiero mucho…

-Yo más mi amor… - Dijo abrazándolo ''No sabes lo que te espera… te haré entrar en estado de pánico, chico virgen'' pensó Kendall sonriendo.

Habían pasado 2 meses después de ese día tan significativo de la primera –y fría- cita de ambos chicos enamorados, Logan jamás se había sentido tan amado como se sentía junto a Kendall. Después del pervertido y malévolo pensamiento de hace tiempo, el rubio se sentía arrepentido y decidió no hacerlo y esperar a que su pequeño pálido le digiera que estaba listo para entregarle lo mas valioso de un ser humano –o eso pintan algunos-; su virginidad.

-Oye Kendall ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó confundido mirando la pensativa cara del rubio.

-Nada, ¿Qué haces tú? – Regresó la pregunta al chico castaño que se encontraba en el sillón de su nueva casa juntos_,_ el chico estaba leyendo un gran libro sobre ciencias.

-Leo sobre ciencias – Contestó alegre volviendo la mirada al grueso libro. Kendall frunció el ceño, y se acerco al chico abrazándolo.

-Oye, podemos hacer mejores cosas que leer – Dijo insinuando el rubio al pálido, algo que el pequeño solo frunció el ceño.

-Yo quiero leer – Dijo mirando de nuevo al libro.

-Solo porque eres tú, si no… - Dijo Kendall hasta que lo interrumpió el pálido.

-¿Si no qué? – Pregunto desafiante mirando al rubio.

-No me desafíes – Amenazó el de ojos verdes mirándolo con mirada sombría.

-¿Crees que por ser más pequeño que tu me das miedo Schmidt? – Volvió a desafiar al alto cerrando y dejando su grueso libro de lado y cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-Vete calmando Henderson – Dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta.

-No me quedaré aquí como idiota solo porque tú me dices y amenazas – Dijo el pálido en su defensa, haciendo que el rubio solo lo viera fijamente.

-¿Cómo dices Logie? – Cuestionó de nuevo a Logan que esté estaba aún con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia un lado.

-Lo que oíste, idiota, me tienes harto de que nunca me dejes leer, aparte solo me estés viendo como un débil ante ti… - Dijo frustrado el pálido mirando a Kendall y levantándose del sofá.

-¡Te trato como jamás en tratado a alguien y así es como me lo pagas! – Gritó el rubio acercándose al pequeño.

-¡Como es que tratabas a los demás! – Gritó Logan sacado de casillas.

-¡A las demás las vio…! – Se quedo callado antes de decir algo que le metería en problemas.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Logan calmado y asustado.

-N-nada Logie… - Tartamudeó Kendall al saber que había cometido un error por hablar de más…

-¡Dime!

-¡NO! – Gritó haciendo estremecer al chico castaño. – No te diré solo por… porque te amo y no quiero perderte, te estado ocultando este secreto solo para no alejarte de mi – Dijo más tranquilo.

-Kendall, te amo y nunca te dejare, pero, ¿Qué ocultas? – Cuestionó mirando al de ojos verdes.

-Yo, antes cuando peleaba con mis anteriores parejas… yo las violaba y me iba, p-pero ya eh cambiado – Dijo abrazando a Logan soltando pequeñas lagrimas.

-No te preocupes Kenny, creo que yo también exageré un poco con eso que grité – dijo en tono burlón tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

-Gracias Logie – Dijo y lo beso con mucho amor y ternura como acostumbraban hacerlo.

Los meses pasaron y las peleas aumentaron…

-¡Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no mires así a Katelyn! – Gritó furioso Logan.

-¡Sabes que, esta es la 4 pelea de la noche y me tienes harto! – Dijo Kendall y tomó de las muñecas al pálido.

-¡Qué haces idiota! ¡Me duele! – Logan trato de zafarse las fuertes manos de Kendall, pero el rubio era más fuerte.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto que compartían, Kendall tumbó a Logan con fuerza en la cama y se cernió encima de el.

-¡¿Q-qué haces Kendall Sch…!? – Comenzó a patalear al alto pero este era más pesado y grande.

-Logan, no quería hacer esto, pero me haz obligado a hacerlo, ¡Te haré entrar en pánico! – Lo último lo gritó con furia en su voz.

-¡N-no Kenny! ¡Que me harás! – El pálido se relajo un poco pero con la penetrante mirada salvaje del rubio se puso nervioso. Kendall sonrió y lamió suavemente su delicado cuello blanco como la porcelana.

-Nada bebe… pero sígueme tratando así y veras lo que te pasará – Lo tomó rudamente de la mandíbula.

La actitud orgullosa y desafiante de Logan empeoro las cosas.

-Déjame, ¡tú no eres nadie para amenazarme! – Gritó Logan una vez libre del agarre de rubio.

-¡Cállate Logie o atente a las consecuencias! – El pálido jamás había escuchado a Kendall hablar o tratarlo así, donde estaba el amoroso rubio del cual se enamoro hace meses, casi un año.

-¡No! ¡Quieres pelear! – Volvió a gritar ganándose una bofetada.

-¡Cállate Logan! ¡No sabes lo harto que estoy por que nunca confías en mi! ¡Sabes que me dan asco Katelyn y Malese! – Kendall abrazó a Logan.

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Acabas de abofetearme! – El pálido empujó a Kendall y se acostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-Logie… - Susurró el rubio acercándose mas al castaño para abrazarlo. – Te amo Logan, solo que no confías en mi. – Ronroneó en el oído del chico castaño.

-Kendall, ¿déjame solo si? – Dijo entre sollozos.

-No.

-Por favor.

-Que no, Logan lo siento – Dijo Kendall abrazando a Logan de la cintura.

-¿Crees que con un ''lo siento'' se esfumará el dolor de una bofetada? – Contesto tajante el pálido mirando a Kendall.

El rubio con el ceño fruncido se volvió a cernir encima de Logan poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿Q-que haces? – Preguntó el pálido nervioso.

Kendall empezó a lamer lentamente su cuello haciéndole estremecer. La lengua húmeda y rasposa pasaba por todo el cuello y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, lentamente iba besando el pecho blanco y pálido haciéndole gemir al castaño.

El rubio paro de besarle cariñosamente el pecho y el se quitó la camisa sensualmente sin perder su fija mirada dilatada, en la color marrón de Logan, el chico bajo de el solo soltó un gemido ahogado.

-Kendall, ¿Qué planeas? – Dijo Logan sonrojado mirando el masculino pecho de su actual novio rubio.

-Hacerte mío – Ronroneó Kendall sacándole completamente la camisa de botones verde que llevaba.

-No quiero.

-Bien por ti. – Kendall bajo los pantalones a Logan haciéndole gemir de disgusto.

-No Kendall, ¡aún no estoy listo! – Gimió el pálido cuando el rubio empezó a bajarle los boxers, el rubio sonrío al ver las partes íntimas y virginales del castaño.

-No sabia que estaban tan exquisitas, tan… - El de ojos verdes se lamió los labios y los acercó a la pequeña entrada del pálido.

-¡No Kendall! ¡Déjamee ¡ah! – dijo entre gemidos cuando la húmeda lengua del rubio comenzó a penetrarlo causándole placer.

-¡Ahh! ¡Kendall…mmm! ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡ah! – El pálido arqueaba la espalda a cada estocada que daba la húmeda y suave lengua en su interior.

El de ojos verdes miraba como se retorcía de placer debido a su lengua en su interior, separo con los pulgares la ya, ahora húmeda entrada del pálido. Volvió a mirar a Logan y estaba sonrojado y con la respiración muy agitada. Sonrío y besó al pálido en los labios, pero este lo rechazó.

¡Kendall déjame! ¡No quiero hacerlo! – La agitada respiración no lo dejaba hablar bien.

-Te dije que te detuvieras, pero esa deliciosa entrada me vuelve loco – Contestó sensual causando que Logan soltara un gemido ahogado. – Aparte – Señalo la erección de Logan. – ¿Te gustó no? – Sonrío cínico y se acerco al miembro del pálido y comenzó a lamer lentamente causando que el chico castaño enloqueciera.

-¡Ah! ¡Kendall que bien-bien lo hace-es! – Gimio fuertemente el castaño arqueando la espalda y retorciéndose del placer que provocaba la lengua de Kendall*. El rubio lamia lentamente de arriba hacia abajo causando algo de fricción, lo rodeaba con la lengua y se lo metió a la boca saboreándolo como todo un experto.

-¡Nmm! ¡Oh Kendall! – Logan gemía, pero luego se detuvo y miro a al rubio abriéndose solo la cremallera del pantalón.

-¡Kendall! – Se asustó al ver el gran ''monstruo'' salir de los jeans azules del rubio.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Me dolerá mucho! ¡No estoy listo! – Gritó asustado y Kendall solo frunció el ceño.

-Hemos llegado hasta aquí, calla y obedece – Dijo Kendall tranquilamente y separó las débiles y pálidas piernas de Logan, volviendo admirar la virginal y apetitosa entrada que solo hizo dilatar sus ojos color pardo.

Introdujo fuertemente su miembro dentro del pálido y este solo soltó un desgarrador grito.

-¡Kendall! ¡Duele! ¡Detente por favor! – Logan enterró su castaña cabeza en la almohada y abrió más las piernas.

El rubio parecía importarle un poco el dolor del de ojos marrón, y siguió embistiendo fuertemente la pequeña entrada, que ahora brotaba poca sangre por las duras embestidas.

-Deliciosa y apretado trasero tienes, me dan ganas de… - El salvaje rubio comenzó a golpear al pequeño en los muslos, pero este solo gimió.

Al parecer el dolor, después de un tiempo desapareció y solo quedaba el disfrutar de las duras embestidas.

-¡Ahh! ¡Kendall más! ¡Por favor! ¡Golpéame! – Gimió el pálido ya en el cielo con cada dura embestida del rubio.

-¡Hay Kenny! ¡Más rápido, más profundo! – El pálido abrazo por el cuello al rubio y comenzó a morder fuertemente tratando de sacarle sangre, lo logró, la espesa y valiosa sangre de Kendall comenzó a gotear.

-¡Logan! – Gimió el rubio cuando Logan comenzó a rasgarle sensualmente la espalda, dejando cicatrices.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah… ahh! ¡Animal! – Gritó Logan con los ojos cerrados y acostándose en la cama, dejando a Kendall encima suyo cada vez embistiendo con más velocidad.

Logan, se sentía en el infierno, quería que Kendall le golpeara.

-¡Mmm, Kendall muévete! – Grito agresivamente lleno de doloroso placer.

Kendall sentía que iba a terminar, pero no quería dejar esa parte en vano.

Le dio una fuerte nalgada al Logan en los muslos y este solo se retorció más de placer.

-¡Mastúrbate para mi! – Kendall mordió el cuello del pálido.

Logan solo gruño.

-¡No… ahhh!

-A no… - Dijo gimiendo Kendall golpeándolo mas fuerte en el trasero.

-¡Mas! ¡Ahh! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡Más Kenny! – Gimió enterrando las uñas en la cama.

-¡Terminare Logan! – Grito Kendall corriéndose dentro de Logan.

-¡Kendall! – Gimió finalmente mirando como el rubio caía a su lado y lo tomaba de la cintura mordiéndole el hombro.

Logan solo se entristeció.

-¿Qué tienes Logie? – Preguntó el rubio aún mordiendo su pálido hombro.

-Nada Kenny – Susurró el pálido mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Buenas noches Logan… - El rubio se quedo profundamente dormido mientras Logan sollozaba en silencio.

Estaba durmiendo con alguien que le hace daño…

~Bestürzung~

*Placer que provocaba la lengua de Kendall: ¡Se me hizo agua la boca!

Ese Logie tan… ¿salvaje?

¡Contestación de Review! *Redoble de tambores*

Ok no… bueno comenzamos :D

ForeverAndAlwaysCam: Gracias… me gusta lo orgasmeante xD

1.-Sabes yo también imagine a Logan con pechos hace mucho tiempo LOL.

2.-Algún día… ese boxer mojado en realidad lo causara Kendall (¡Ohhhh! *Sonrojada*)

3.-Tengo un amigo que es un asqueroso y cuando lo descubrieron en medio acto, lloro.

4.-De nada… yo también me alegraba cuando respondían mi review, hace mucho tiempo – 2 años-

5.-Ya ahora si hay cosas sucias de parte de Kendall :D (Creo)

¡Gracias de nuevo :D! Nunca me había sentido tan comprendida :p

Manuel Uchiha: Lo se… nunca eh estado en la situación de Logan –o eso quiero aparentar hehe xD – y no se mucho de POV'S. Ya me estoy hartando de los puntos suspensivos… soy tan malota que los acabo de poner… Lol ¡ok ya! Creo que es un habito estar a cada rato colocando los ''…'' bueno, intente no ponerlos mucho. Sabias que nunca eh leído una novela en FB, así que no se mucho como son :p Y el Word nunca me corrige D: aunque creo que ya le se un poco…

Nunca antes alguien había dicho que tenía fe en mí, tal vez porque soy un desastre… En serio, si vieras mi libreta de Español, ¡ES UN SUICIDIO ORTOGRAFICO!

¡Gracias!

LuizRusherBoy: Gracias por amar mis fics xD… y ten cuidado con ese ''amigo'' y saludos a tu amigo Andrés –Hola Andrés, ¿como estas?- ¡Gracias a ustedes por ser mis dos lectores fieles saludos! lml ¡Viva el metal! Ok no… ¡Viva la perversión!

Draciel69: Ni creas que me tomo mal las criticas constructivas, trate de corregir esos errores. ¡Espero que haya sido de tu agrado! :)

''Mis maestros se sorprendieron de que yo quería ser una gran Sexóloga, pero oye, dicen que seas sincero y mi caracterizada actitud sin vergüenza contesto eso… ¡DECIA QUE ERAS LIBRE DE ESCRIBIR LO QUE QUERIAS! LOL''

Panic by Anthrax:  watch?v=UAK6QxtwbTA (Si tienen audífonos, se escuchara genial :D

~SexualRushWithKoganSonadow.


End file.
